My Hero
by ndhottie521
Summary: This is my first OTH story so please review. It's about Jamie and Quentin. Rated T for violence.
1. Besides Chester, You

This is my first One Tree Hill story. I am in the middle of writing a Gossip Girl one also, but I have been more inspired to write this one. Please review. I may get the second chapter up tonight also.

I don't own One Tree Hill or any character.

* * *

"Please Momma, can I stay with Q?"

It was after practice and Jamie wanted to hang out with Quentin. "Well Jamie, its up to him," Haley doesn't want Jamie to intrude on Q's life.

"Yeah, that's fine. I was going to River Court to practice, so if he wants to come that's alright."

"Are you sure, he doesn't have to go if you don't want him to."

"No, he's fine. I have a little brother about his age."

"Really Q? What's his name?"

"His name is Dre."

"Maybe I can play with him sometime?"

"Yeah maybe."

"He should come to a game Q."

"Okay J Luke, I'll try and get him to come to the next one."

"Thank you Q."

"No problem J."

Haley finally decides she should attempt to get a word in, "What time are you going to River Court and I will drop Jamie off?"

"Really Momma? Thank You"

"How about in 15 minutes or so? I have to go home change and then get some gas."

"No problem because we have to go home and feed Chester."

"Yeah Chester is my bunny and my best friend, besides you, Q."

"Aw, thanks little man."

"Q, will you teach me a new dance today too?"

"Yeah, maybe, if we have time."

"That would be so cool Q!"

"Yeah it will."

"Okay Jamie, let's go feed Chester."

"Okay Momma, see you later Q."

"Yeah, See ya later, J Luke."

* * *

Please review!! There will only be about 6 chapters and I already have the last one written. Now I just have to write everything in between. I am in school and I do my writing at night but updates may be days between but I promise I will. Please review. Thank you!!


	2. You're His Best Friend Too!

Sorry it has taken so long to update, I have been really busy with school and stuff.

I do not own anything.

* * *

"Chester, we're home!"

"Jamie, go feed Chester."

"Okay Momma. Chester time for dinner!"

Jamie ran upstairs as fast as he could. As he was feeding Chester he said, "Sorry I can't stay and play today Chester, I'm going to go play basketball with Quentin and he is going to teach me a new dance. But, don't worry I'll be home soon and then we can play!"

"Momma! Let's go! I fed Chester!"

"Hold on their Jamie, you still have to change."

"But Momma, Q is going to be there waiting for us."

"No Jamie Quentin said that he has to change too, remember."

"Oh yeah sorry Momma I forgot, I'll go back upstairs and change."

"Thank you Jamie."

Jamie ran back upstairs and by the time Haley could even sit down Jamie was back and ready to go. "Momma can we go _now_?"

"Yes Jamie, let's go."

"Yay! I can't wait!"

Haley and Jamie got in the car and drove to River Court. Quentin was just pulling up when they arrived. "Q what's up?"

"Hey J-Luke, are you ready to play?"

"Yeah I'm ready. But are you ready?"

"Ha ha, oh I always am."

"Let's play!"

"Alright J, go get the ball and I'll be right there."

"Hey Quentin, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Mrs. Scott. What is it?"

"I have to run a few errands, do you mind if I leave and come back?"

"Yeah of course. Jamie's a good kid, I don't mind watching him."

"Thank you. Here's my number in case something happens."

"Thanks Mrs. Scott."

"Thank you so much for doing this Quentin."

"It's not a problem at all."

"Jamie, come here."

Jamie looked a little scared "Yes Momma?"

"I have to go run some errands, so Quentin is going to be in charge of you until I get back."

Jamie's face lit up. "Really Momma? That's so cool!"

"Yes, but make sure you listen to Quentin and behave."

"Okay Momma I will."

"You better Jamie. Quentin has my number in case you don't listen, and I told him to call me to come get you."

"Don't worry, I'll behave Momma."

Haley gave Jamie a hug, got in her car, then left. Quentin turned to Jamie and said, "So Jamie are you ready to play?"

"Yes I am Q!"

They start playing and goofing around a little bit. "So Jamie, how was Chester?"

"Chester's great! He told me that you're his best friend too! Besides me of course."

"Oh yes, of course."

Jamie and Quentin were playing and having a great time. Quentin was helping Jamie with his free throws. A rebound gets away from Quentin and so he chases after it. "Wait right here Jamie, don't move. I'll be right back."

"Okay Q. I won't move a single muscle. I swear."

Jamie sat down and watched Quentin chase after the rebound. This one really got away. Quentin finally caught up to the ball. As soon as Quentin turned around, the ball dropped out of his hands and bounced away.

* * *

Please review!! I already have the rest of the chapters outlined so it's just a matter of making sense out of everything. I can't promise when the next update will be because we have our fall festival this weekend and I play soccer so I'm a little busy. Plus there's the matter of getting into college. I hope you liked this story and continue to read it.


	3. He Really Is Your Hero

Sorry I didn't mean to delete it.

* * *

Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!! This was originally going to be 2 chapters but I'm just making it into one big one.

I own nothing.

* * *

_Jamie sat down and watched Quentin chase after the rebound. This one really got away. Quentin finally caught up to the ball. As soon as Quentin turned around, the ball dropped out of his hands and bounced away._

"Jamie? Where are you?" Quentin yelled.

Just as soon as Quentin started yelling he saw somebody running away with Jamie. Quentin called Haley. "Mrs. Scott," Quentin stuttered, "You need to get here right away. Jamie's been kidnapped, I'm chasing after him right now."

"Oh my gosh! He's been what? Have you called the police yet?"

"No I just started running and called you right away."

"I'm calling the police now. I'll call you back."

"Okay I'll keep up as much as I can."

Haley hung up the phone and called the police. She then called Nathan who was with Lucas.

"Nathan get to River Court right away. Jamie was playing with Quentin and he was kidnapped. Quentin chased after the person and I already called the police." Haley said as she began to cry.

"Don't worry Haley we'll get Jamie back."

"Just please hurry Nathan."

"I will Haley. We're on our way."

Haley and Nathan hung up. "Nathan what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Jamie's been kidnapped."

"He's what? Who was with him?"

"Haley said he was at River Court with Quentin and he was just kidnapped."

"I'll call Peyton and Brooke so they can meet us there."

"Good idea Lucas."

Lucas called Peyton who was with Brooke as usual. Lucas told Peyton what happened and Peyton and Brooke left to go to River Court to help look for Jamie.

Nathan called Deb to tell her. "Hi Mom."

"Nathan what's wrong?"

"It's Jamie. He's been kidnapped."

"Oh my gosh really?"

"Yeah, will you drive around River Court in case they got out of the park?"

"Yeah of course, whatever you need son. I hope Jamie's alright."

"Me too mom. Me too."

After getting off of the phone with Peyton and Brooke, Lucas called Skills and asked him to help Deb drive around the park to make sure they didn't get out. Skills was there almost right away.

Quentin heard his phone ringing, it was Haley. "Quentin, what exactly happened?"

"We were shooting and a rebound bounced away and I went to go to grab it and when I turned around he was gone. I am so sorry."

"No Quentin, it's not your fault."

"I can still see them and Jamie is fine. He is scared but he hasn't been hurt as far as I can tell."

"That's good. Can you see what the person looks like?"

"It's a young woman," Haley kind of had an idea just Quentin saying that.

"Brunette, kind of tall, really skinny?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"Shoot that's not the first time she's taken Jamie. She used to be his nanny."

"Oh wow, really? She must be crazy then."

"Yes she is so be careful."

"Don't worry I will."

Quentin kept chasing after them. They could hear the sirens and he saw Jamie and who they presumed to be Nanny Carrie duck into some trees. Quentin follows and finds them. Jamie sees Quentin and tells him to be quiet while he sneaks up behind Nanny Carrie. He hits her in the back of the head and knocks her out for a minute or two. Jamie gets up and runs towards Quentin. Just as they turn around to run away Nanny Carrie gets up and pulls out her gun and shots were fired. Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke had all just pulled up when they heard those shots. Haley instantly started to break down. "Haley, wait here in case Jamie comes this way. We're going to go see what just happened."

"Okay, Nathan. Be careful. I think it was Carrie who took him."

"Damn it. Okay we'll be careful."

"Thank you. Let me know what's going on as soon as you can."

"Don't worry I will."

Everybody except Haley ran towards the gunshots. The first few shots had missed, but the second shot hit Quentin in the arm, and the third in the leg.

"You got lucky that I couldn't see straight or you both would be dead!"

Carrie reloads her gun and shoots at them. She was out of bullets because she had dropped some of them along the way. Quentin was pretty injured but got up enough strength to hit Carrie in the head with his cast and then with the gun, allowing Jamie to get away. Quentin told Jamie to go back and not to worry about him. Jamie ran back as fast as he could and saw his mom. "Momma! Momma!"

"Jamie! You're okay!"

"Yeah Momma, I'm fine but Q isn't."

"Really where is he?"

"He's this way!"

"Okay. Let's go!"

Haley then called for Nathan and they followed Jamie and Haley.

By the time they had reached Quentin it was too late. Jamie just thought he was resting to get better, but the adults knew that Quentin had died. "Momma Nanny Carrie shooted at Quentin because he tried to rescue me."

"He did? Quentin is a hero then Jamie. He's your hero."

"Like you and Daddy?"

"Yeah kind of like me and Daddy."

The police arrived but Carrie had already come to and gotten away. They pronounced Quentin dead, but before they took him away, they took Jamie out of there first so he didn't have to see anything.

"But Momma, I want to be there when Quentin wakes up. I want to tell him he's my hero."

"I'm sorry Jamie that can't happen."

"Why not Momma? Quentin's going to be alright isn't he?"

"No honey, he's not."

Haley had the job of teaching Jamie about death. This was way earlier than she wanted to but she knew that she needed to do it.

* * *

I hope that you liked it. Please review. This is a really short story. I only have 2 more chapters, but I may write more depending on how I feel. I already have the last chapter written so I just need to write the next one. Thanks for reading and again please review!!


	4. The Saddest Day in Tree Hill

Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm a senior in high school so I had a lot of stuff going on. The next update should not take as long because I am almost done with it. I hope you like it!!

I apologize for any misspellings that the spell check didn't catch because I typed this out on my ipod and sent it. I read through it to double check but nobody is perfect. Plus some of the grammar may be off, but some of it was on purpose, especially if Jamie is talking. He is only 5 years old, so his grammar is not perfect. Just a heads up.

Some of this is the same as the show more or less because I could not write it better myself.

I own nothing.

* * *

That day in Tree Hill was one of the saddest days there since the day Keith was murdered. It was déjà vu for a lot of people, but especially for Lucas. He was devastated. This affected every single person in Tree Hill. They may not have known Quentin, but they were still saddened by his death. Nothing would ever be the same again. There was no wake for Q because it would have been too hard. Instead, everybody went to Q's house to pay their respects to his mother. That morning Jamie went to the school with Nathan to help him clean out Quentin's locker. Jamie saw his jersey and took it to remind him of Quentin. Jamie wanted to go despite his parents' wanting him to stay home. Jamie had Q's jersey in the car because he brought it everywhere with him. When they arrived at Quentin's house Jamie saw a kid on the swing set that looked to be about his age.

"Hi. My name's James Lucas Scott, but everybody calls me Jamie."

"My name is Brandon Andre Fields, but everybody calls me Dre. Quentin was my brother."

"Quentin was my friend."

Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Skills were all inside expressing their condolences to Quentin's mother.

"If you ever need anything at all don't hesitate to call, we're here for you."

Quentin's mom replied, "Thanks, we're fine for right now, but I may have to take you up on that offer."

Haley looked outside and saw the two boys getting along. "If you want, we would love to have Dre over for a play date one day. It looks like him and Jamie are becoming friends"

"That would be nice. They do look like they are becoming friends now doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does, anytime, we would love to have Dre over."

"Okay, but not right away, I need to spend some extra time with my son." Quentin's mom said as she started choking up.

"Yeah, of course whenever he's ready and whenever you're ready."

"Okay thank you. Everybody has been so supportive, I don't know what we would have done without all of you."

"Quentin was a great student. I was glad to have him in my class."

"That's just it. Quentin wouldn't have been on the team if it wasn't for you. Mrs. Scott..."

Haley interrupted, "Haley, please. Call me Haley."

"Okay then. If it wasn't for you, Haley, I may have lost my son a long time ago. Maybe not like I've lost him now, but he would have dropped out of school and who knows what trouble he would have gotten himself into."

"I never give up on my students, no matter what they do. Everybody deserves to learn and everybody should get that chance."

"I really appreciate what you did for my son. Before that it was basketball only. I don't know what would have happened if he lost that. But now you got him to read a book. There is nothing that I could ever do to repay you."

"Like I said everybody deserves that chance. It's my job. You do not need to repay me at all."

"I owe you everything, but nothing will bring my son back to me."

"Just don't let Dre be a stranger. Quentin brought them together and we owe it to them at least."

"Yes, I will promise you that."

Jamie looked at Quentin's brother and said, "Dre, Quentin told me that he loves you and he will always be in your heart."

"Thanks Jamie."

Then Haley called, "Jamie it's almost time to go. Will you please come inside for a moment. You can say goodbye after this."

"Okay, Momma, I'll be right in."

Jamie went inside to see what his mom wanted. "Jamie, this is Quentin's mom."

"Hello Jamie. Quentin would be glad to know that you're here."

"Quentin does know that I'm here though."

Haley interrupted, "Oh of course he does, Sweetie."

"No Momma. He told me he would always be there watching me."

Quentin's mom started to laugh a little though her tears. "He also told me to tell you that he loves you, and he will be watching out for you."

Quentin's mom started crying even more. "Thank you Jamie. That means so much to me."

"He also said that he doesn't want you to cry either because he's in a better place."

"Jamie just stay out of trouble and don't give up on your dreams okay? Otherwise this was for nothing."

"Don't worry I won't. Quentin made me promise."

Nobody really knew the entire story. Jamie did not really know how to tell them that Quentin took the bullets for him. Carrie wasn't shooting at Quentin because he was trying to rescue Jamie, she was trying to kill Jamie. He did not want to scare his parents even more, so Jamie kept that part to himself.

As soon as Jamie said that everybody started crying. "Okay Jamie it's time to go. We need to get home."

"Okay Momma. But one second. I have something for Dre."

"Okay, but make it quick."

"I will don't worry."

Jamie went to the car to get something out of it. He pulled it out and went over to the swing set where Dre still sitting and gave it to him. "I think that Quentin would want you to have it."

"Thanks Jamie this means a lot to me."

"No problem. Quentin was my friend but he was your brother."

"Jamie we have to get going. It's getting late."

"Okay Momma. Goodbye Dre."

"Goodbye Jamie."

Haley, Nathan, and Jamie went home. As soon as they did, Nathan and Haley gave Jamie a big hug. "I'm so glad you're with us Jamie. I don't know what our lives would be like without you."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Jamie, if you ever want to talk about Quentin, or about what happened, or if you have any questions, ask us okay?"

"Don't worry Momma, I will."

"Good Jamie. Also, that was a nice thing you did giving Quentin's brother his jersey like you did."

"Quentin was his brother. He deserved it. Quentin was my friend and my hero."

* * *

I hope that you liked it. I still have a couple more chapters to do. Please review. I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner than before. But review please!!


	5. The Real Story

I got this one done fairly quickly. I just keep expanding how big my story is. I still don't plan on changing the ending that I already have written. I have probably 2 or 3 more chapters left. I'll update as soon as possible.

I own nothing.

* * *

When they got home from visiting Quentin's mother, Jamie went up and asked Haley, "Momma can we please make Quentin a cape?"

"Of course, Jamie. That's no problem."

"Can we have it done for tomorrow? That's the last chance I get to see Quentin right?"

"Yes it is Jamie. Just remember that you won't really see him. We talked about this remember?"

"I know that Momma. Quentin should get that cape before I never see him again."

"Okay Jamie, that's fine. I'll start working on this right away."

"Thank you Momma! I love you so much."

"I love you too Jamie. I don't want to ever lose you like that again."

"Momma, I have another question for you."

"What is it Jamie?"

"Momma, do you want to know what really happened?"

This made Haley a little curious. "Oh, Jamie of course I do, but were you not telling the truth?"

"I was telling the truth, but not about everything."

Haley became very confused. "What do you mean, Jamie? I don't think that I understand."

Jamie got up the courage and finally said what he needed to say. "Momma, Quentin saved me."

"I know he did, Sweetie. See you were telling the truth."

"No, I feel bad. Quentin pushed me out of the way."

"Don't feel bad, Jamie. Quentin thought of you like a little brother."

"But Quentin already has a little brother."

"But he was protecting you like he would have for his brother. Jamie, he told me that he saw you like a little brother, and that he would protect you no matter what. Do you know why he said that Jamie?"

"No Momma, why?"

"Because he loved you just like you love me, and just like he loved his brother."

"I think I understand now. Thank you."

"Hey Jamie. Will you tell me the whole story?"

"Yeah Momma. I will."

"Thank you Jamie. Hopefully you will feel better."

"Can we work on his cape now?"

"Of course we can Jamie."

Jamie started telling Haley everything that happened that day. As Jamie was telling Haley all about that day, she started to realize that Jamie didn't want to make the cape for Q because Quentin liked Jamie's cape. Jamie wanted to make a cape for him because Quentin saved his life. He really was Jamie's hero.

Haley got the cape done, and she was crying the entire time she was getting ready for the funeral. Nathan drove because Haley realized that they could have been on the way to Jamie's funeral instead of Quentin's. After the funeral, they were on their way to the cemetery. For the most part it was just like any normal funeral, except the funeral was for a high school kid that was murdered. Then the basketball team walked in silence and lined up in front of the casket. They left a spot open for Quentin. Dre stood up put his brother's jersey on and took his spot. At that moment everybody started crying because they realized that Dre was destined for greatness. It was all because Haley gave Quentin a everybody started leaving, Jamie took the cape out and put it on his casket. As Jamie went to leave, He turned back around and thanked Quentin for saving his life. Haley knelt down and gave her son the biggest hug and went home.

* * *

Hopefully I'll update soon. Please review!!


	6. My Hero

Jamie stood up in front of the class. It was his turn to read his essay. It's been 10 years since everything happened and it still feels like yesterday to him. He still replays that day in his head.

"Alright Jamie, go ahead. Read your essay. Tell us why Uncle Lucas is your hero," said Haley.

Jamie was now in his mother's English class at Tree Hill High. "I lied. I didn't write my essay about Uncle Lucas like I said I was going to. I just didn't want to upset you."

"Well go ahead then, Jamie."

Jamie turned back to face the class and began.

_My Hero_

_By: James Lucas Scott_

_My hero's jersey hangs up in the gym here at school. No, it's not my dad. My hero is Quentin Fields. If it wasn't for Q I wouldn't be standing here today. I was kidnapped from the River Court one day when I was playing with him and he chased after me. He fought with Carrie and did everything he could before she shot him. Most people only know that part. I've only told two other people how he really saved me. She was aiming at me and Q pushed me out of the way. I owe him everything. I would have never gotten the chance to play basketball for the Ravens like my dad or play other sports. I would have never gotten to meet Dre, Chuck, or Madison. There isn't a day goes by that I don't think of Quentin or thank him for everything he has given me. Quentin Fields truly is a hero._

Jamie turned around and saw that Haley was crying. She stood up and gave Jamie a big hug and he hugged her right back. She whispered in his ear, "I love you Jimmy Jam."

Jamie whispered back with a smile, "I love you too, Momma."

They haven't called each other by those names in quite a few years, but they couldn't resist that moment. Jamie turned back around and saw Dre smiling, Madison and Chuck were both crying. Haley, Nathan, and everybody else never forget how lucky they are that Jamie has a hero like Quentin.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. I totally forgot about this until tonight. I don't have my old laptop that the last chapter was on and I lost the notebook I first wrote it in. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
